Test of Courage
by skyline33
Summary: Slightly AU. Faberry, Set summer before senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sooooo this is my time so please be ****gentle with the reviews. This is slightly AU and is set in the summer before senior year. Everyone should be in the fic somehow. I am not sure how long I am going to make the fic but, I do know where I want to take it :)**

**I need to give some credit to Kagekamay for editing it. Your awesome :D just saying... As always R&R ;)**

**

* * *

**

Rachel Berry groaned as Get low by Lil John and the East Side Boyz blared from her phone_, waking her from what could possibly have been the best Wicked theme dream she had ever had._She squinted at her alarm clock: 2:18 AM.

"Who in their right mind would be calling at this hour?"

Rachel grabbed her phone from on top of her bedside drawer and glared at the caller I.D. "Q. Fabray." Before she had a chance to answer her girlfriend the phone stopped ringing.

"Urgh!" Rachel was gonna throw her phone at the wall but, being Rachel she had to keep her composure. She dialed Quinn's number and called. Two seconds later she heard "Rachel?"

After taking a deep breath Rachel finally managed "Yes Quinn? What could you possibly want at 2:25 in the morning? I will not, I repeat will not get your ice cream for you again."

_Way to keep your composure_. Her anger didn't come out of nowhere though. Rachel remembered those nights where Quinn would drag her at 11 o'clock to the grocery store because she was craving ice cream. Although she enjoyed the late night grocery runs what wasn't fun was the lack of sleep she got after them.

"Sorry babe," Rachel blushed at the work "babe" "Don't worry its nothing like that. I already dragged Santana on that tonight." Rachel then rolled her eyes "It's just with you being gone and all because of your Broadway camp and my cheer camp I wasn't able to see you much this past summer and with only two weeks left I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip with me for a week."

"Uhh… A trip? What place did you have in mind?" Rachel said sarcastically

"California. "

When Rachel heard their destination her mouth dropped "Ca…Cal…California?" she finally managed to stutter. In the four months they had been together Rachel never though Quinn would do something as big and sudden.

"Yes California, you know it right? It's the state with the Golden Gate Bridge, beautiful beaches, and the city that's famous for movies Hollywood?" Quinn was starting to get that reaction she wanted.

Rachel immediately started to plan in her head what they were going to do. "Quinn I hope you know even if I want to go I don't know if I can because my dads are out on a business trip and won't be back for a couple days. I could call them but, there is no guarantee they will answer."

Quinn sighed "Well Rach I would make that call soon and hope they answer because our flight is leaving at 11 and that is in about eight and a half hours."

The anger Rachel was feeling earlier was quickly coming back "Quinn Charlotte Fabray you are just now telling me our flight leaves in eight hours? I still have to pack and read tour guides and plan what we are going to do! You know I hate going somewhere unprepared! I just got back home four hours ago from camp and you choose now to tell me about this trip?"

"uh… kinda?" Quinn was nearly speechless. She had never heard Rachel react like this. _What happened to the composed and unbreakable Rachel Berry? Maybe it is just a lack of sleep. She did say she just got home four hours ago. Damn this trip won't be fun if Rachel doesn't get some sleep._

"You are unbelievable Fabray!" Rachel hung up and now Quinn really was speechless. She sat there thinking about how she thought Rachel would be happy they would be spending a whole week together after hardly talking for three weeks because Rachel's Broadway camp "doesn't allow cell phones because it would disturb the actors form performing to their maximum potential and also do add to the realism of the camp because it is bad etiquette to have your phone on while watching a Broadway production because if it goes off it is both a distraction to the audience and to the actors."

The only time they were able to talk was when Rachel was able to use the counsler's emergency phone. Quinn wasn't sure how Rachel got the phone but, she thought it was better to ask that when Rachel wasn't seemingly wanting to kill her. _What did I do wrong?_Quinn thought. She nearly jumped out of her bed when her phone vibrated. "Yes?"

"You are so lucky my daddy loves you Ms. Fabray He said I can go and to be safe. I don't know what he is thinking letting me go to California with a girl who seems to have no plan whatsoever."

"Is that all he said?" Quinn asked curiously

"He also sends his love and thinks it is romantic you are taking me on this surprise date and also to be careful and not have too much fun at night" Rachel blushed at that last comment.

"So it's ok if we do it during the day then right?" Quinn said jokingly

"Quinn Fabray, I hope you are not taking me out on this date just to get into bed with me. We haven't even gotten to 3rd base yet!" Rachel was starting to get really annoyed just when she was starting to calm down a little

"Woah calm down Rachel it was just a joke. I agreed to take this relationship at your pace and that is what is going to happen." Quinn felt a little hurt that Rachel said what she did.

"So what time are you picking me up?"

"Around 8:30 I guess? Sound good to you?"

"Yes that will give me ample time to read up on my books of California and pack appropriately for the weather."  
"Alright I'll be there." Quinn hoped to God that "appropriately would mean short shorts and tank tops. Not argyle sweaters.

"Before you go just a piece of advice Quinn."

"Yea?"

"Never ever do something like this again, ok?"

"Sure thing." Quinn then hung up before Rachel could start another rant. _I just wanted to surprise her. Whats wrong with that?_ Sure enough Rachel called not even a minute after.

"Quinn you forgot to tell me what city we are landing in. How am I suppose to make proper plans as to where we are going to go if I don't know where we start?" Rachel was surprisingly back to her calm demeanor again.

"Oh sorry we are landing in San Fransisco" Quinn answered

"Ok, well I am going to get my stuff packed first. Bye bye for now. I love you" Rachel said and then hung up the phone.

"Well that went well." Quinn said to herself.

Before she knew it six hours had passed and Rachel had spent all that time doing something. She did her laundry, packed her luggage, read two tour guides on California and planned what they were going to do for the week. Rachel was dead tired and before she could get dressed and ready she passed out on her bed. She slowly woke up when she felt someone's hands running up and down her arms.

"Daddy?" She said

"No silly it's me" the blonde said.

Rachel shot right up. "Oh my god I am so sorry Quinn I accidentally fell asleep while I was reading a guide book. Rachel went to her bathrooms sink and quickly washed her face. Quinn however was busy staring at her girlfriend's ass. _Damn I really missed her_ she thought.

"Quinn would you please go downstairs and allow me the privacy of my room and bathroom so I may quickly shower and we may be on our way?"

"Yeah sure." Quinn quickly recovered from her staring contest with Rachel's ass and walked downstairs.

After attempting and failing to dry her hair Rachel quickly got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tight white tank top. On the way out of her room she grabbed her sunglasses and walked down the stairs to where Quinn was watching T.V.

When Quinn heard Rachel she turned around and looked at Rachel. "God I love it when I am right" she whispered to herself.

"Quinn I know I am a mess at the moment but, please don't stare at me."

Rachel's voice made Quinn snap back into reality "Oh…yea sorry shall we go now?" Quinn said while grabbing one of Rachel's bags.

"Yes, lets" Rachel said as she grabbed the other bag.

As the couple walked to Quinn's car there was a slightly awkward silence. Finally when they got to the car Quinn asked "So how was your camp?" Quinn was trying to see what kind of mood Rachel was in. After what happened earlier that morning Quinn was slightly afraid of her girlfriend.

"It was terrible!" Rachel exclaimed " It was like no one there even cared about the arts. The acting was horrific. The singing off key and the camp counselors were high most of the time."

_Still in a bad mood I guess_"So that is how you got the phone." Quinn said

"Yes it was still awful though. I missed being with you Quinn" Rachel was starting to blush slightly.

"I missed you too, Rach, which is why we are going to California" Quinn said as she pulled out of Rachel's driveway. On the way to the airport they didn't talk much to each other, but instead sang along to the music Rachel was playing on her Ipod. It wasn't until they were dating that Quinn finally realized Rachel wasn't just into Broadway music, but also hip hop and rock.

When they finally got to the airport they unloaded the car and then Quinn asked Rachel "Can you wait here with the bags? I need to park the car" Rachel only nodded in response.

As Quinn drove off to park the car Rachel felt a light tapping on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped back when she saw her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Woah calm down Rach it's just me." The oaf said

"Finn, what is it? And don't "Rach" me. There is no way you can suddenly try to be all buddy buddy with me after dumping me like that and ignoring me afterward for 7 months."

Finn's mouth formed a small "o" shape "Look Rachel I am sorry I did all of that to you. I didn't want to hurt you. I was just mad that you almost cheated on me with Puck and I would do anything to have you back."

Rachel was glaring at him at this point "So what? Did you expect me to just jump back into your arms after all you put me through?"

Finn answered "Maybe?"

"Stupid stupid stupid boy!" Rachel proceeded to storm off, but Finn pulled her back and made her look at him.

"Well why not? Look Rach I still love you and you love me so why not? I just hope I can make it up to you on this trip." Finn said

"This trip? What do you mean? And why are you here at the airport anyway?" Rachel said while jerking her arm away from Finn

"I thought Quinn told you. She is inviting the whole glee club on a trip to California before the school year starts again. Isn't that why you are here?" Finn asked slightly confused.

"Of course it is," Rachel muttered through gritted teeth.

At that moment Rachel saw Quinn and stormed off to her girlfriend. "Quinn!" Rachel said menacingly. "Why didn't you tell me the whole glee club was coming?"

Quinn was speechless "How did you…" She stopped talking when she saw Finn smiling at her with his trademark goofy smile. "Look I can explain-"

"Good because it seems like you will need an awfully good excuse as to what possessed you to not tell me that the whole glee club is going AND as to why I should still go!"

* * *

**I know I made it seem like Quinn has no backbone but, don't worry she will its just she goes soft with Quinn :) Ill try to update by end of next week but, I am going camping this weekend soooo it won't be over that :D Thanx for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright peoples CH. 2 :) it wasn't fun to write this one for the most part but, it had to be done lol sorry it took forever to get it done. Its a short chapter im sorry. I need suggestions as to what is going to happen during the vacation. What should they do? Please send me a message or something with input. I know what I am going to have happen on the last day/night but, not so sure as to what is going to happen the rest of the trip. As always credit is given to kagekamay for editing the story and helping me get Quinn right :) ur an awesome person and im sorry im a bad teacher when it comes to throwing stones XDDD anyway as always R&R :)**

Rachel could not believe she actually caved. She was Rachel Berry, since when did she ever compromise? She was waiting for Quinn to come back with their bags so they could check in for the flight.

"Im sorry ok Ray Ray?" using her special nickname the blonde was hoping it would help even a little. "I was planning this trip about two weeks ago when Santana decided she would make a surprise visit to my house and she saw me planning the trip and asked if she could go."

"And you couldn't tell her that you were going with me?" Rachel said somewhat harshly.

"Rachel they don't know we are going out. What was I suppose to say? You know I'm not ready to come out yet. All anyone knows about our relationship is that we are starting to be friends because we both helped each other out when you and Finn broke up and I got tired of Sam and broke up with him" Quinn was getting frustrated now.

"Ok you raise a good point, but why invite the rest of the Glee club?" Rachel said with a not so pleasant tone.

"Well if Santana was going then Brittany would have to go and Brittany said the more the merrier and decided to invite the whole glee club." Said the blonde.

"Fine. I'll accept that answer for now. However it has been four months since we started going out and we need to come out soon, and since you lied about us and I am making you pay for all my things."

Quinn nodded and said "Alright deal, but I technically didn't say we would be alone on the trip, just saying." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes but, it was implied hmph!" Rachel said while pouting.

"Im sorry ok? Now can we just go meet up with Finn and the rest of glee club that just showed up?" the taller girl said hopefully.

"Yeah sure, but about Finn. He said he wants to be my boyfriend again." Rachel's voice trailed off.

Quinn was stunned and silent for a little while. "WHAT!" she screamed catching Finn's attention who then walked over to the arguing couple.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Finnocence." Quinn said, now in HBIC mode.

"Woah im sorry for whatever I did to offend you Quinn." He said sarcastically

"Whatever." The blonde said trying very hard to not flip off Finn. "Rach lets go we need to go get our tickets." Quinn then stormed off pulling the brunette behind her.

As they approached the check-in counter Rachel said "what about our bags? And can you let go of my wrist you are going to leave a bruise."

"Oh. Right I forgot," Quinn muttered before walking back to get the luggage.

It seemed like forever and Rachel before Rachel started to ponder about what had just happened and then she was woken up when her girlfriend hugged her from behind. "Woah what happened to you?"

"You know I can't stay mad at my Ray Ray. Plus it's not your fault that Finn is still into you. "

"Oh I see. You're just sucking up so I won't be mad at you for lying to Santana."

"Yeah pretty much. Is it working?" Quinn asked.

"Maybe." The brunette said.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The club was now boarding the plane and taking their seats. It was a small plane with 2 people on each side of the aisle. As expected Quinn and Rachel sat together in seats left of the aisle with Santana and Brittany in the seats right of them and then Sam and Finn sat down together with Puck behind them.

Rachel looked around noticing something was missing. "Hey Quinn? Where are Tina, Mike, and Artie? I don't see them."

"Oh Mike and Tina are in Asia somewhere with Mike's mom. And then Artie is in a nerd camp in North Carolina or somewhere."

"Oh. I miss Artie."

The flight was smooth for most of the trip and Rachel and Quinn weren't fighting. They were actually jamming out to music together on Rachel's IPod, kind of forgetting that they weren't alone. However Finn noticed this and was curious.

"Hey Sam, is it just me or are Rachel and Quinn being a little bit closer to each other then normal? I mean I know they started to become friend's last semester when Quinn dumped you, but isn't it a little odd?"

"I guess dude, but for the record I dumped Quinn. She did not dump me." Sam said trying to salvage what little pride he could.

"Haha whatever dude," Finn laughed and stared at Rachel and Quinn. "I swear something is up. And I will not let Quinn stand between me and my girl." he stated.

"Your girl?" Sam asked.

"Yeah bro. I'm going to try to get Rachel back." He said cockily like it was for sure going to happen.

"Alright good because I can see what you were saying about the two of them, and to be honest I want Quinn back like now." Sam said angrily.

"Good, so for us this trip means a lot. We have to get our girls back."

"Girls? Where?" Puck said behind them.

"Nothing dude go back to dreaming about Santana and Brittany." Sam smirked.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Around twenty minutes later Santana and Brittany walk back towards their seats with their pinkies linked.

"Wow S that was fun! I didn't know you could do that with such a small space." Brittany said excitedly.

"Same here, I guess the flexibility stuff coach makes us do is paying off because I have never seen you bend like that." Santana said trying hard not to pass out. "How long were we in there? It had to be at least for two hours."

"Hey baby when are you going to let me in on that?" Puck smirked.

"Never Puck, you stay away from my girl you hear me?" Santana growled angrily.

"Fine. I'll stay away from her, but what about you?"

Sanatana just flipped him off and turned back around to talk to Brittany.

A couple minutes later Rachel fell asleep and Finn used this time to approach Quinn.

"Hey Quinn can we talk?" he said sheepishly

"Sure I guess, Finnessa what do you want?" Quinn whispered to the boy so she didn't wake up Rachel.

"I was just wondering if there is anything going on between you and Rachel?"

"Nope we are just friends. I had to help her become herself again after you stomped on her heart." She spat at the boy.

"Fine I get it. I'm sorry." He said not believing what the blonde said, but decided it would be bad to argue with the HBIC. Finn quickly returned to his seat thinking about what to do next.

"Hey Santana do you know if anything is going on between Quinn and Rachel?" He asked the Latina.

"Not that I would know of Finnocence. I was over at Q's house most of the summer and Rachel was never there." Santana said annoyed with the goofy boy because he was preventing her from the eye fucking she was doing with her girl.

"Are you sure though? They have been pretty buddy buddy this whole flight."

"Yes I am sure. Q would tell me if something like that was going. Right Q?" Santana touched Quinn's shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you please tell Finnocence here that if something was going on between you and midget you would tell me?" Santana said to Quinn almost snarling.

"Well of course I'd tell you Santana we are friends aren't we?" Quinn said.

"See I told you moron now back off." Santana growled at the boy.

Finn just sat back in his seat staring at Rachel. He saw Rachel lay her head on the blonde's shoulder while she slept and his insides just started to eat him up from the inside. He had the final straw when he saw Quinn get up to go the bathroom and try to sneakily kiss Rachel's forehead. "I KNEW IT. YOU LIAR!" he roared.

"What are you talking about? Is it a crime to go to the bathroom?" Quinn sneered.

"You just kissed Rachel. I saw it!" He argued and almost woke up Rachel.

"I did not. I am not gay and never will be. Now move it I need to use the bathroom." She pushed the boy aside even though he was a lot bigger than her.

"Sam, Puck, you guys saw that right?" He asked his friends.

"Nah sorry I didn't see Quinn do anything. I would have stood up for you if I did. You're just hallucinating dude. Don't get mad at my girl." Sam said.

The alarm went off for the passengers to put their seat belts on for the final decent and Quinn quickly got back in her seat and woke up her girlfriend.

"Hey you wake up" she said.

"nuh… daddy what time is it?" Rachel mumbled.

"Daddy? Awww, so cute babe. Now wake up we just landed in California."


End file.
